How Could An Angel Breaks My Heart?
by n3th3rvlnd
Summary: song fic but also story, :P 1X2 sad fic about.... an angel break our poor Duo heart :P read it plzzz


****

****

****

**HOW COULD AN ANGEL BREAKS MY HEART?**

****

****

****

**Disclaimer**: GW doesn't belong to me, I barely borrow the characters to make my lame fic though, plz be nice to me coz this is my first GW fic and I picture the characters from **link worshiper**'s stories (especially little tin flowers and rain soaked angel :P) love her/him so much. am I spell it right? :P don't sue me if the story lame, ok? and be patience with the suck grammar.

**song fic**

****

DUO POV

I walk into the safe house and hear some whispering come from inside thought I know it's Quatre's voice and some of Wufei's injustice with Trowa's nod. And I know what are they talking about, it's about Heroo and my relationship and must I add it? _with Relena_. I hate her so much that I want to kill her but I know after I killed her Heroo will hate me forever and he will leave me alone deplore with what I have done. If I see it from larger perspective about mine relationship with Heroo, I will know that I give too much instead of being given. He loves Relena than me and every thing I give him, he will give it to Relena instead of me.

_I heard he sang a lullaby  
I heard he sang it from his heart  
When I found out thought I would die  
Because that lullaby was mine_

__

__

And before the war ended, I heard a lot things about Heroo and Relena relationship from Quatre, and must I said it? when I heard He kissed her, I felt like I'm dying inside slowly bit by bit. A lot of things running in my head about the kiss till now, what does that kiss mean? and most importantly what does the first kiss he shared with me means??? I feel I hate him till I love him and it's eating my heart slowly and makes it _numb_.

_I heard he sealed it with a kiss  
He gently kissed her cherry lips  
I found that so hard to believe  
Because his kiss belonged to me_

__

__

When I tried my first suicide, where is he? If I must answer this question, he was in Relena's birthday party. If it was not because of Wufei I think I'm free from this torture now. I don't know why I still waiting for his love for me and sometimes I think maybe I'm a hopeless person in this universe, that's what makes me still living in this world. If I can make one wish in my life, I wish I never wishing for his love because I will never know the feeling of being hurt again and again.

_How could an angel break my heart  
Why didn't he catch my falling star  
I wish I didn't wish so hard  
May be I wished our love apart  
How could an angel break my heart_

__

__

Sometimes I hear Heroo's friends talk about me, about me being worthless thing and me being a jackass because I'm fighting a losing war with Relena, and because of her kinder heart she lets Heroo staying with me. What a beautiful word to describe. And people don't know about one thing, Heroo already keeps Relena's picture in his heart.

_I heard her face was white as rain  
Soft as a rose that blooms in May  
He keeps her picture in a frame  
And when he sleeps he calls her name_

__

__

I often see him talking in the phone with her and sometimes I can see a small quirk on his lips, can you believe it? Heroo Yuy- the perfect soldier actually smiling with her instead of me, he never smiles at me although I act stupid in front of him but inside I feel like dying. I still remember he used to smile at me when I helped Relena from falling down the stairs, after that I scratched my shoulder. but my heart hurts than my wound when I saw he helped her instead of me. And I begins to wonder is he ever smiles at me? most importantly _care_ about me?

_I wonder if she makes him smile  
The way he used to smile at me  
I hope she doesn't make him laugh  
Because his laugh belongs to me_

__

__

And once more time I feel like I never live in this world because the most important part of me already dying.

__

__

_How could an angel break my heart  
Why didn't he catch may falling star  
I wish I didn't wish so hard  
Maybe I wish our love apart  
How could an angel break my heart_

_  
_

I hope _shinigami_ has a pity on me and takes my soul away from this torturous body. I fell tired to try to understand him and I hope someone comes and help me to end this feeling and this life.

_Oh my soul is dying, it's crying  
I'm trying to understand  
Please help me_

__

__

How I hope I can erase all this feeling from my heart, I hate him till I love him and it makes me dying and how I hope he cares about me although only a little bit but no, he only breaks my heart till I hope I'm dying inside.

_How could an angel break my heart  
Why didn't he catch my falling star  
I wish I didn't wish so hard  
Maybe I wished our love apart  
How could an angel break my heart_

__

__

In the end I'm crying again.

THE END

* * *

_ **important note if u want happy ending!!!!!!!!!**_

**__**

**__**

A/N: ppl if you want to know the true ending, You must know this song by Tony Braxton and hear the duet carefully, you will know what Heroo's feeling towards Duo, I would say It 's a sad song, hear it!!! and makes ur own happy ending, thxx for reviewing or u want me to continue with this suck grammar? OH GOD!!

O.o


End file.
